Renegades (an Aarmau Story)
by Ninjacats
Summary: "Renegade, a person who deserts and betrays an organisation, country or set of principles. I guess that's what I am, going against O'khasis' lord 'law'. They don't care about lordship. After my village's slaughter the blame was pinned on me while he stood behind his walls going off in laughter... I'll show you a renegade!" (Aphmau owns this fandom)
1. A village no more

One by one the people fell, the guard tower, the homes, shops and storage, all of it crumbled leaving me alone with the echo of that damn priest's laughter. Walking outside I saw him standing at the entrance of the crumbling village. He smiled a wicked grinds he slowly vanished into thin air. I turn around, tombstone after tombstone filled the once thriving town. Two graves shot up from the ground right before my feet causing me to stumble backwards. From the two gravestones rose familiar looking spirits, a woman and a child, they floated a few centimetres of the ground. Gliding towards me. I see the disappointment plastered on their faces. "How could you?" The woman's voice was filled with hurt mixed with venom. The young male child beside her starts tearing up, sobs can be hear from every direction as, one by one, spirits arose from their graves in tears. All in the classic weeping angel pose. The cries from the dead residents echoed of the trees surrounding the ruins of my old home. Then all noise stopped. They all look at me, all the emotion wiped from their being. Everything was in a dry silence as it felt like time stopped. The spirits lunge themselves at me. I hit the stone ground with such force that pain spread through every nerve of my body. The ground shakes and rattles as it conclaves in on itself. They attempted to drag me down underground. Down the forever digging hole. I fight as best I can, squirming in their grip. It did nothing for me. I swing and kick but my attacks faze right through them. Their hands never let go. It was cold, the hands that held my arms and legs, it was like ice was tied around my wrists and ankles but it's never melting. The ghostly villages fiercely dragged me under into a place filled with fire and lava, their vanish leaving me alone. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves but there is no air to breath. Yet I still breath. With all the lava and fire I expected to be overheating but I wasn't, I shake as the freezing cold hugged me and wouldn't let go. I get goosebumps and shivers up my spine as the world around me seemed to be physically throwing misery at me. Looking up I see no opening to where I can from; I look forward. I start to walk forward not wanting to be here anymore. It feels like hours have past, the terrain never changed. I question if I'm even moving. As I continue to walk a figure merges into my view. They were in the distant. I lost control of my body as I was forced into a run. I head towards the being. The closer I got the more familiar the person became. I now see that it's a male. I regain control stopping myself dead in my tracks only now fully noticing who he is. Blonde haired, blonde beard and blue eyes. He is the lord of O'kahsis, Garte.


	2. She is Angelic

He looked disappointed in me but amusement shined in his cold blue eyes vibrantly. "In the name of the law you will be killed, you criminal" Garte sternly stated in a sense of mockery, his voice echoed in my head. "You slaughtered your people and destroyed your village, you shall pay or..." He paused, a wicked smile crosses his face. "I have killed no one!" My shouts full of sorrow but it seemed to be unheard. "You could work for me, I need an assassin" the lord that crowned himself king continues his offer like he didn't hear me at all. I shake my head in disbelief, I turn to walk away. "That was not a question!, it was an order! Everyone who doesn't listen to the King is deemed an outlaw!" Garte barks at me, but I keep walking. His endless ranting thins into silence as I travel away from the twisted man. When I couldn't hear him anymore I stopped, taking a rest for my aching feet. I stood there taking in my surrounding; taking another deep breath. Still no air but still breathable. A flammable reddish stone made up most of the area with bits of grey sand everywhere, I believe I saw gravel here too. I still see fire and lava. This place give off more than a bad vibe. The cold that has been following me is still clinging onto me tight. I'm freezing, but to shocked to care. The world started shaking violently, throwing me to my knees. The sounds of moving stones banged through my ears. A caring voice with a worried tone rang though my mined. A female voice. She's commanding me to do something. Her voice not clear enough for me to understand. I couldn't stand due to the quake, I was stuck on my knees. A force pushed me on to my back. I could fell pressure on my shoulders holding me down, I couldn't see anything holding me there. The world around me stopped shaking, the cold still hanging around. I couldn't get up, the force still holding me in position. My body became unresponsive. Everything around me turned to grey scale, flashing white here and there. One very bright, white flash causes me to clamp my eyes shut. I still can't move. Everything plummeted to darkness. I laid there only able to blink, I don't know if I'm breathing, in the empty darkness. The temperature seemed to drop as I felt twice as cold. I feel the world shift around me, the temperature rises to a comfortable warmth. It give of a calming and giving aura making me relax. I open my eyes revealing a cosy little house, fireplace thriving, and two beautiful females. A child around the age of one sleeps calmly next to where I'm laying. A grown women sit on the other side of me holding my shoulder keeping me pinned on the bed. I look at her releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. Her worried expression was replace with relief, worry still can be found in her sweet, calming brown eyes. Her raven black hair sat loosely around her shoulder slightly messy from sleep. I only just realise that her eyes held tears she wasn't going to let fall. I move my hand placing it on her cheek. I would of loved to say don't worry or I'm fine but the shock I am suffering from right now wouldn't let me. Aphmau's her name, she kisses my forehead obviously seeing my discomfort and shock. It settles me a bit. Removing her hand from my shoulder and sitting up straight I join her sitting up. Aphmau rubs my cheeks wiping away tears I didn't know where there. She developed me into an embrace, tracing patterns on my back. I hesitate but hug back, enjoying the peaceful time after what just played out. We sit embracing each other for what seemed like forever, I didn't mind, it was calming my nerves. "Bad dream?" She questions me in that soothing voice of hers. I nod in a yes motion still not able to talk or is it that I don't want to, I'm not to sure. Aphmau gives me a half-hearted smile to help me settle down. I show a small smirk in appreciation of her kindness. We pull away from the hug, she rubs one of my shoulders in a circular motion, gently. " want to talk about it?" She questions again still in an angelic voice. I motion my head no which makes her give me another half-hearted smile. We sit like that for the rest of the night, only because I couldn't get any sleep, she stayed awake with me. This is the fifth time this week, why won't these nightmares leave me be... "It'll be ok Aaron..." She whispers kindly to me. We watch the sun rise together.


	3. The witch and the warlock

**Aaron's pov**

Aphmau has dragged me around all day, needing to do her lord stuff, because of my ... Episode... Last night she refuses to let me do my own thing. She made it clear to me that it's only been getting worse. I still haven't said a word or made any sound, to be honest. Watching her be the lord of this small village opens old emotional wounds for me, I'm not gonna tell her that. While we stroll around her village, Phoenix drop, she constantly gives me worried glances. Aphmau has a tight grip on my hand as she leads me to wherever she is going. She thinks I don't see her giving me these glances. I don't blame her though. I'm normally a quiet person but I normally say, at least, good morning to some of the residents. But I haven't. What worries her more is I haven't spoken to her. The bubbly lord is one of the only people I have had a full on conversation with. I haven't said a word. On our travels around the town we end up on the docks. We sit around on the sand, taking in the warmth and breathing in the breeze. It was peaceful. "Please say something..." Her begged whispers laces with concern reach my thoughts. I open my mouth to voice a word to stop her worries, but not a sound leaves my throat. I shut my mouth. She sighs while giving me a gentle pat on my back. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?... I can get paper..." She offers in her sweet and caring voice. I shake my head no before she pleads me with her eyes. I look away from her so I couldn't see her expression. I didn't want to tell her. Suddenly a loud crash boomed through the trees, reaching the village. We jump to our feet. Our hands parting; leaving mine cold. I'm in a fighting stance, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword. The raven haired female rushed off in the direction of the sound. I follow close behind her. We reach an old home, the old lord's home I believe. We stop in front of a white haired warlock and a orange haired half-witch. They smile sheepishly at Aphmau as the white haired male rubbed his neck in embarrassment.


	4. Lord to guard

Behind them is a roaring fire slowly decaying a nearby trees and grass. Aphmau lets out a huff of air and laughs light heartedly. She turns to face me with a stunning smile. "Hey Aaron, can you stay here and watch the fire, I'm going to go get Garroth and Laurance... And buckets..." She more commands then asks in that soothing voice of hers. I nod in agreement as she smiles at me again. She turns and runs of towards her village with the warlock in tow. The orange haired half-witch faces me. That flirtatious smirk of her's spread across her face. I glance at her, then focus my eyes on the fire. I pull my hood forward a bit as the wind threatens to blow it off. I also move my deep red bandana off my nose a bit, as it was bothering me, it was still covering my eyes. "Soooo..." The half-Witch draws out the word she chimed. I look at her out of politeness because she spoke. "Aph told me that you haven't been speaking for the past couple of days" the orange haired female matter-of-factly states, completely ignores the fire as she moves to stand beside me. The fire only seems interest with one tree, thank Irene, we don't need a forest fire. I nod my head in a small yes motion, more of a gesture that states 'I'm listening' then 'it's true'. "So... Are you... Ok?..." Her normal mellow voice melted with slight concern. This woman is concerned about me? I was confused at why she was asking me this. I can't even remember her name. I move my head in a yes motion answering her unexpected question. She gives me a glare that tells me to stop lying. I look away from her, I know I'm lying but I don't wanna talk. Especially to someone I barely know. She remains silent as we fall into an awkward silence. "Ummm... How about the weather today?..." The female voiced into the silence trying to rid of the awkwardness. I hum thoughtfully also annoyed of the awkward silence. We heard four sets of feet pound the ground, the owners coming closer. The swish of water against metal can also be heard. Four beings join the half-witch and I in front of the old lord's home. Aphmau has returned with two of her guards and that warlock. The blonde haired and blue eyed male smiles calmly at us, taking the bucket of water he held over to the fire. The brown haired and pale blue eyed give a small wave with his empty hand before following the blonde. The warlock and Aphmau also had buckets. The four newcomers, to the old lord's home, put out the fire that has destroyed that tree. Poor tree. The blonde and brown haired males collected the empty buckets from everyone, giving us a farewell before they wondered back to where they came from. The witch, the warlock and the lord give back a farewell. I don't, I kind of wanted too but speaking still wasn't on the same page as me. "See ya later Aphmau, See ya Aaron" the orange haired witch chimed as she grabbed the warlock's wrist, pulling him with her. The warlock follows her and waves us a bye, smiling brightly. "See ya!" Aphmau's bubbly voice filled my ears, I give a small wave to not be rude as Aphmau has nagged me not to be. They leave me and their lord alone. She turns towards the direction her house is in, turning her head to face me. "Come on, my guard!" She teases me, walking towards her home to see Lilith and Zoey. I follow her, thinking about the words she said. 'My guard'. I guess that's what I am now, her guard. I'll protect her like my guards protected me. I'll be prepared to give my fate up for this village, it has become a home to me. I guess the protected can become the protector.

 _Just so I'm clear... Protected = lord and protector = guard. If you didn't get the memo...anyway hope all you reads are good ones._

 _Cats out._


	5. Peace for runaways

It's after midnight and I snuck out of Aphmau's house like some troublesome teenager. I just needed time to think. Currently I'm sitting around my small camp near the river. The Raven haired lord didn't want me out of her sight until I, at least, started speaking again. I still haven't said a word. Still not sure why. I left her peaceful sleeping form to get myself peace, planning my next move. The lord, the villagers, the guards don't know who I really am. I am the one  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"they need. The one _they_ want. Pushing that to the back of my mind I think about that priest. The raven blacked haired man, one ice blue eye covered as his other held a cold death glare. That's man, by the orders of his '  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"king',destroyed my home and many others... I take a deep breath. Getting riled up over this does not help as much as I wish it will. Revenge will take place I just have to be patient. Karma is key. Karma is friend. I sat alone, cross-legged on a male shift sleeping bag. My mind ran wild with all kind of thoughts, mainly thinking about what time had in store for me. I lay down placing my hands behind my head, using them as my pillow. The small camp fire flicked beside me. It being my warmth and main Source of light. The stars and half moon above me are clouded out, making it darker that it normally would be. Rain threatened to fall. Even through the clouds, I could see a golden hue glare through the grey clouds. It states the arrival of early morning. I'm half zoned out, the lack of sleep from the last couple of nights creeping up on me. Leaves rustle behind me. I jolt to a sitting position and reach for my broadsword. "I-it's just me!" A female voice was heard, the owner of the voice stepped of out from the trees and revealed a familiar face to me. I relax, retracting my hand and resting them both in my lap, crossing my legs. The bleach blonde haired female sighs in great relief before making herself comfortable in front of me. A think, hard cover, book was clamped in her hands. Her indigo eyes landing on me. Fixing her black framed glasses, she hands me the book she was holding. "There you go!" She chirps as I take the book, reading the title. 'Divine Warriors'. I asked the bleach blonde scholar before me to find me a book on divine warriors a while back. She finally has found one and bought it to me personally. How nice. I nod my head in appreciation and offer her a small smile. The scholar smiles back, stands up, and starts walking from where she came. She turns and faces me. "Ummm... A-Aphmau's looking for y-you.." She tells me in a thoughtful tone, as well as stuttering. I nod my head to tell her I heard her and she runs off back to town. Once I know she was gone I looked back down at the book. I flick through it looking for a certain part. I stop in the middle of the black, hard covered, non-fictional book. I read over the words multiply times, the description of shad the destroyer. More the part about his relic then anything else. I read it till I have it memorised.


	6. Nap time it is then

Apparently shad's soul is still alive and trapped in the nether, the shadow knights have been hunting for a descendant of his for many many years now. To be a new body to act as a vessel for his soul. Once he gains a body and relic he'll be practicing unstoppable. They won't find a body as long as I have something to do about it... I should probably go find Aphmau. She up really early, I thought she would get more sleep because she's been staying up most nights with me. But she's looking for me, better go before she starts the search parties. She always forgets to come and check here. I stands up quickly. Making me go dizzy. I almost face planting back down. I steady myself waiting out the dizziness. I head towards the village. I'm really sleep deprived, I didn't know it earlier but it's getting hard to just stand. To much energy, energy I don't have. My walking was slow. I hug the book close to my chest to not drop it. I tried to keep the rhythm of my walking, left right left right, but my mind was slower than my walking. I reached town, near the house of the pink meif'wa and the scholar from earlier. I glance around, looking for the lord. Turning my head right, I see two of her Guards running towards me. A blue haired male with blue eyes and a powder blue haired female with turquoise eyes. They are now in arms reach of me. "Aphmau's worried sick about you!" The female scolds me. It takes a bit for me to register what was said. I wobbly on the spot. Their bickering coming to a stop or I've tuned it out. I don't know. The two people must have noticed because they pried the book from my hands, not taking much effort because I'm super tired, and wrap my arms over their shoulders. They support me on our walk towards the bubbly lords home. We are almost there. I stop in my tracks. My eyes wouldn't stay open. They drifted shut. I feel myself falling backwards. I expect to hit the ground with a thud. I don't, the two blue haired guards must have caught me. I fade into darkness as I hear an angelic voice commanding something about a bed. I'm no longer with them, i'm in my own world of my hopes and wishes. It was peaceful until the fears crept up, reminding me why I ran away.

 _ **Author note**_

 _.So this au, I guess, is a bit jumbled. It's the Phoenix drop from the first season, but the ages of characters from the second plus there is Lilith. And Aphmau's still lord... Just in case you were lost... I probably just made you more lost. So anyway hope all you reads are good ones_

 _Cats out!_


	7. No rest in sleep

**Aaron's pov**

I stop myself from jolting to a sitting position, so I lay there awake. Another nightmare but I don't remember going to sleep. I hear slight shuffling and whispered conversations. People are in the room with me. No one notices I'm awake because of my bandana covering my eyes. I can feel that my hood is off. I'm no longer outside. I can tell but the difference in warmth. It's a fire kind of warmth. I know exactly where I am once I look around without moving my head. I'm in Aphmau's room. On her bed to be more precise. The bubbly lord was here, the two blue headed guards, the barrier magic elf and the orange haired witch. " he is exhausted, he need a lot of rest. He need to be kept hydrated and feed. I believe you should keep him in bed. Plus he might be sick." The white haired elf suggests to Aphmau. She nods. I'm not staying in bed, I have important things to do. Where did my book go? I'm done listening to the conversation, better show them I'm awake. I move my hands to my head, removing my bandana, I rub the sleep out of my eyes. The guards notice. "He's awake!" The male guard exclaims like it was a miracle. All eyes are on me now. I sit up slowly. The bed leans left slightly telling me that someone has sat next to me. Looking to my left I see the raven haired lord herself sitting on the edge of the bed. She looks straight into my eyes. Realising I took of my bandana and remembering that my hood is off, I quickly put them on. I look away from the lord and raise my hands above my head, clamping then together, stretching then up to rid of the stiffness in me from sleep. Aphmau's hand finds its way under my hood and onto my forehead. "Your burning up!" She exclaims with a whole lot of worry. It wasn't until she mentioned it that I realised I wasn't feeling one hundred percent. If she didn't mention anything I would of been fine. I think. I guess chilling near the river last night wasn't a good idea, without a shirt... It was a very cold night, was it last night... How long was I out. I glance at the window and see that the grey clouds still litter the sky, a mix of water and ice fell. The rain and hail hit the window along with the strong wind. I'm surprised the wind didn't blow away this storm. "You need to lay down" the elf murmured softly to me. The barrier magic user looks behind her towards the bluenette gaurds. The ex jury of nine nods her head understandingly and leave the room. My guess it to fetch something.


	8. Out again

" I'll get back to my rounds, call if you need anything" the blue haired male states to the collection of people as he waves goodbye, leaving. I'm still sitting which obviously annoys the elf... and Aphmau. Even though they are trying to hide it. The half-witch comes closer so she is standing next to Aphmau. The elf moves to stand at the end of the bed. The witch places her hand on one of my shoulder, giving it a light push. She also wants me to lie down. I lie down. I don't know why I do what the witch wanted but I did. If three ladies want oh to lie down you do it apparently. Aphmau offers me a calming smile, I can't help giving a small smile back. The raven haired female moves the blanket off my lap, where they fell to when I sat up, covering me fully with it. The powder blue haired female returns with another blanket, which the elf take and spreads over me. The witch and guard wave goodbye and leave. "I'll go make some tea" the elf smiles sweetly walking away. "Thank you Zoey!" Aphmau yells towards the door that the barrier magic user, Zoey, left. Aphmau brushes my hair out of my face with a motherly smile. I close my eyes in comfort.

/time skip/

I open my eyes, moonlight was shining through the window, I stay still letting my eyes adjust to the different lighting. I must have fallen asleep. There was no nightmare, that's new. I like it. Getting out of the bed with a yawn, I stretched once I was in my feet. "Hand him over!" A commanding male voice boomed from outside. To close for my liking. "I have no idea who you are talking about!" Aphmau shouts back confused and worried. Clashing of metal could be heard. I slip my boots on, grabbing my sword, I rush downstairs. Zoey, that's what Aphmau called her, was there with little Lilith. Shushing her. "What's going on?" I question Zoey, surprising myself by taking. Zoey looked surprised aswell but she answered me none the less "shadow Knights are here! They are looking for the descendent of shad!". I kept me face expressionless but my mind exploded into thoughts. The main sentence running through my head was 'oh shit'. No one knows who the descendant is, except me. Do the shadow Knights know or are they only here to look. I rushed outside with my swords drawn. The guards clashed their swords with the Knights, Aphmau was in amongst the bloodshed. Shouts and screams echoed around the village. It was like a 5 to 1 ratio, us being the one. The White haired warlock was the closest to me. He was having trouble against the group that ganged up on him. I charge over to him, bashing my sword into the nearest foe, the shadow knight falls backwards taking some of their comrades with them. "Thanks..." The warlock mutters out of breath. A quick nod towards him was my reply. Two more shadow knight replace the ones that go down. This is everlasting. Another swings their sword at me. I barely doge his attack. A scratch ran horizontally across my chest. The man that attacked me stumbles behind me from the force he put in his charge. Returning a move of my own, I swing high lining it with the back of his neck. Taking the head clean off. Drops of blood stain the sleeve of my jacket. "Watch out!" The warlock that has been fighting with me screamed in my direction. Bang. Something hit the back of my head with great force. My vision blurred as I wobbled. My eyes flutter shut. The shouts of my allies was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	9. Blood knight and tears

_**Warning:**_ _somewhat gore is to come... I say somewhat cause I might be bad at writing gore._

 **Aaron's pov**

I open my eyes just to quickly squeeze them shut in pain. The back of my head throbbed with a searing pain and my temples hurt with a everlasting migraine (That kinda rhymed). I move my hand to the back of my head. Well I try anyway. I open my eyes halfway. Slowly turn my head left, scanning to the right. I was kneeling in between two giant poles. One of my arms chained to one and my other arm chained to the other. I tried to stand. My ankles were connect to the floor so I couldn't stand up. I was stuck kneeling. Ignoring the pain from my head I open my eyes fully. I check out the area in detail. I'm indoors. The poles i'm chained to look as if they are in the middle of this room. The floor, walls and roof all are made out of burgundy bricks. A golden stone hung from the ceiling lighting the room. No windows in sight. I don't see a door either. A creek and slam came from behind me, the sound of a door opening and closing, it was out of my line of sight. Footsteps came closer towards me. I still could not see who or what is was. The door opened and closed once more. The sounds of two more set of feet echoed through this giant, empty, room. The first being that enter was now standing in front of me. A pale women in black and red armour. Her hair look white but examining it closer shows me it is actually light grey. Her purple eyes seem to be burning through my soul. The other two beings that walked into the room have stopped moving. Another shadow knight ended up standing beside the purple-eyes female. A tanned skinned male. Not as tan as me. This man was also in the shadow knight armour. Unwashed brown hair sat in a mess on his head and his brown eyes sparkled with mischief. A crooked smile was painted on his face. A deep chuckle came from behind me. The two standing in front of me turn their gazes towards the person behind me. Sickening smiles spread across their faces. A crack of leather echoed through the room above our heads. I flinched knowing what caused the sound. The sound also reminded me of the migraine I have. "Do it!" The male standing in front of me cheered like a two years old getting sweets. The female next to him nods in agreement. Amusement now glistened in her eyes. I only just realise my jacket and bandana at missing. "Alright" a male sounding voice spoke from behind me. I struggle in the chains, my head throbbed the more I moved. 'Thwack' the long leather strip collided with my back. Leaving a long thin wound that started on my left shoulder diagonally connecting to my right hip. It felt like it was burning my skin. A thick liquid ran down my back staining the rim of my ripped black jeans. I stop struggling against the chains. Squeezing my eyes shut trying to keep the tears from falling. I hang my head not having the energy. Twice more. A wound is now present horizontally in my mid-back. A small wound beside my right shoulder blade joins the torture. I let out a shaky breath. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. More scars to add to the collection. A clatter could be heard. The whip was dropped to the ground. All three of my captors let out chuckles. Almost in unison .They sounded insane. They are insane. The two in front of me walk behind me. Three sets of footsteps were heard walking away. The door slammed shut behind them leaving me alone. My blood soaked my back dripping to the floor. The pain that covered my back outdid the pain in my head. I was kneeling in a puddle of red. I've lost so much blood. It's drained my energy. Tears ran down my cheeks, I couldn't stop them. My vision faded in and out. Black dots clouded my sight. I've pass out a lot lately. With one last sob I fell into the darkness believing I won't wake up this time.


	10. Rescue

**Third person pov**

The door swung open with force hitting the wall with a harsh thud. A group of five charged into the room. A black haired, bubbly, lord at the front of the group. A blue haired father, a powder blue haired female guard, a light brown haired male shadow knight and a blonde haired relic user came in with the lord. Shocked gasps and expressions covered the groups faces as their eyes land on the kneeling male in the middle of the room. His back facing towards them. Blood dripped down his back and flowed into the growing puddle he is seated in. "Aaron!" Aphmau screamed in horror. The group rushes to him. Aphmau kneeled in front of Aaron cupping his face in her hands. Her knees get coated in his blood. She uses her thumbs to wipe away the tears that still fall down his cheeks. Garroth and Laurance hack at the chains. Hit after hit they became more loose. Dante and Katelyn hold Aaron up so he doesn't fall to the floor. Hoping not to cause him more pain. Their hands going red. The chains finally brake revealing his raw wrists. The blue haired duo tucked themselves under the injured man's shoulders to support him. Blood soaked into their sleeves making their arms all sticky. Trying their best to carry him without disturbing his back. "Let's hope lucinda has some healing potions already made..." The not-so-bubbly lord muttered to her companies. She stands making the red substance on her knees travel down her legs. The group moved at haste. Their wonder around aimlessly stumbling into an infirmary. "Not what we were looking for but good anyway" the blue haired father of two optimistically stated, drawing out the b in but. Katelyn and Dante lay Aaron on a medical cot. Laying him on his stomach to not injury him more. They stand back, rolling they tired shoulders. Pulling up a chair to Aaron's bedside (cotside?) Aphmau sets herself there watching her love with great worry. The blue haired duo stand guard after a small stretch. Laurance and Garroth scout the room for thing of use. After finding medical equipment that was needed the two single men clean and cover Aaron's back to stop infection and bleeding. The group get ready to travel to the exit. Once the coast was signalled clear, after picking Aaron back up, they head off in the direction of were the group think they entered. Blood already soaking through the bandages. "Where do you think your going!"

A voice boomed behind them.

 _There is meant to be a ? In the title but it won't let me..._


	11. Rush

**Third person pov**

The group swings around now facing the booming voice. A disoriented figure stood before them, completely made of darkness. The Aura bounced around the man. A twisted but stern smile was plaster on the figures face. Thousands of men and women of all size and race ,in red and black armour, stood at attention amongst the shadow looking figure. Aphmau's eyes widen in fear and shock. Taking a couple steps back; her mind went blank. All her ideas and thought dispel into nothing. Laurance grinds his teeth and cluches his fists in anger. So much anger radiated from him the his eyes turned a shade of red. The brunette's face was filled with complete distaste for the figure before him. Garroth glances at his comrades and back to the thousands of foes. He kept he's face neutral as his insides screamed in fear. The blonde shifts into a stance that he could flight or fight. Katelyn and Dante's grip tighten around Aaron, avoiding contact with his back, they adjust their bodies so the injury man was off the ground. Fight or flight. The group turn there back to the army and, without having to tell each other, sprint off away from the shady disoriented figure and his army. Shouts bounced off the walls. Feet stomped quickly on the floor. Swords cut thought the air. Arrows flew near there their heads. The groups hearts race as their lungs beg for air. Legs hurting from the full out dash but none dare to stop and rest. Sharply turning a corner they come in contact with a large metal door that took up a entire wall. It was wide open teasingly showing them outside. Aphmau, Laurance, Garroth, Dante and Katelyn holding Aaron burst though the doorway out of the burgundy brick fortress. Reddish stone covered the land around them. Giant lakes of lava. Grey sand with red plants growing from the sand littered the ground. Bits of gravel here and there adding little to no contrast. The team of five, and one injured, don't dare stop. Scaling hills of reddish stone with ease and trouble. An Arrow flies right beside Aphmau's head digging into the ground a bit in front of her. She yelps in surprise, jumping slightly, quickly moving with her team. A whispered grunt of pain was heard. Aphmau turned her head to see the two guards not carrying someone has stopped in there tracks. The brunette cluches his right arm as an arrow sticks into the back of his shoulder. The blonde wraps his hands around the arrow. The other three have stopped to wait for their companions. Yelling, shouting and battle cries echoed though Aphmau's mind as the hoard of shadow knight covered more land. Getting closer. With a quick and forceful pull the arrow was out. Laurance lets out a small quiet whimper biting his Lip to stop more cries. Blood trailed down the right side of his back. The wound deep and stinging in an indescribable pain. "Look out!"


End file.
